Searching for an Answer
by Lunamayn
Summary: Sterek One-Shot. Derek needs to find Stiles and bring him home after he is bitten and goes AWOL. Will he be able to bring back his Stiles? Or has the wolf claimed another victim?


This is just a small one-shot on Sterek. This piece is dedicated to all of my followers, and I hope you all have a very happy holidays! May all your Sterek wishes come true :)

* * *

Sometimes you miss the ones you love, sometimes you need them to come back. We live our lives trying to protect the ones we love from our true nature, but sometimes

you cant help but fuck up. You know that exact moment when you wish you could've done something to prevent everything evil about you spilling out and poisoning your

relationship. Well I screwed up royally. I lost control and let my curse lay on the one man I cant live without. Now he's gone awol and me and my family are doing everything

we can to bring him home to my arms. We're all exhausted and ready to give up, but I refuse to say die until Stiles Stilinski is back in my arms. I am Derek Hale, and I will

bring my mate home.

"Derek! We have been looking for two weeks, Stiles doesn't want to be found." Erica groaned from her place on the old burned couch. "Yea, we've searched every inch of the

forest preserve and every time we catch his scent it abruptly stops." Boyd plopped down beside her. "We are not giving up until he is found, do I make myself clear." I turned

to face them. Both betas submitted to my alpha tone instantly. "Sorry, but we're all just exhausted. Plus, its not like we need another wolf in the pack." Issac's comment

instantly pissed me off. "Shut up! He's my mate and until we find him I wont let you rest." I faced away, "Any of you." I suddenly could smell Scott, he must have been

returning from his search. "Did you find anything?" I kept my tone low and emotionless. "Yea, I caught a fairly new scent out by the river where Matt was killed. I think he's

still Stiles deep down and he's trying to reach out by appearing where he thinks we'll find him." I rolled my eyes. Scott always had some stupid theory. "Maybe, or maybe he

was just thirsty and was getting a drink." I snapped this time. Scott had no right trying to tell me what my mate was feeling. "He might have something Derek. The last place

we caught his scent was just a few miles from the house. I think he wants help buts afraid of rejection." Issac decided his opinion was worthy. "He's nothing more than a

mindless animal right now!" I felt the wolf boil up. "I get it! I screwed up our mating ritual and this is all my fault!" The wolf finally roared to life in me for the first time since

my failed mating to Stiles. He had wolfed out earlier than I had thought and I couldn't detain him in time. "To be fair, you guys didn't finish the ceremony." Scott was pushing

my buttons. "Sooo, you guys really aren't mates yet." Everyone suddenly vacated the room. My body exploded in a wave of fur and fangs. Stiles had helped me to unlock my

true alpha form, and the only bad part was that he hasn't even gotten to see it.

My paws padded against the ground as I ran off into the darkness. I succumbed to my wolf nature and just let my instincts lead me. The world blurred away and I watched

the love of my life dance in front of my eyes. _Don t be such a sour-wolf. _His words even echoed in my ears. I ruined his life. If I hadn't intervened in his life he might have

never realized that he was meant to be mine, gotten a nice wife, maybe even have had a family. Yet I was a selfish bastard who just kissed him. His eyes hadn't said much at

first, but in time he came to love me. He had loved me enough to let me preform the mating ritual that I messed up. I missed him so badly that I could swear I smelled him.

Even as a wolf he smelled like pine and sweet grass. My nose began to lead the way. If I could find my love then I could finish the ritual and bring Stiles back from the feral

side. I stopped then, because in the very spot they had found Lydia lay my mate. My Stiles. He quickly turned to face me, his yellow eyes begged for a fight. He didn't have

much of a change, their was only three noticeable difference. His eyes, his fangs, and the facial hair. He looked cute with just a little facial scruff along his jaw line. He wasn't

just cute, he was sexy. I transformed back into my human form. He'd either see it as a sign of peace or a sign of weakness. "Stiles, you need help." He cocked his head to the

side and growled. "Its me Stiles. You have to recognize this." I pulled out his red hoodie and lay it on the forest floor. His growl subsided as he lept over and grabbed up his

favorite article of clothing. A look of realization washed over him as he smelled his own smell on the shirt. "Its you Stiles. You're as human as you are wolf. You have to

remember." His amber eyes peered into mine. "Please..." I whispered.

The scent of a human invaded my nose. _Goddammit! _He rushed off into the woods, the only thought in his mind was that off the human. I shifted as I ran after him. He

needed me to stop him otherwise this would haunt him for the rest of his life. The humans blood splattered across his face as he came into the clearing. Stiles seemed to stop

then, his amber eyes glazed over. He fell to the ground in terror. Stiles's yellow eyes faded to brown. My large lycan hand fell onto his shoulder. _I need my Stiles back. You _

_aren't like this, you aren't feral. _His body slowly shifted back and I picked him up. He seemed so small now, so frail. "Am I a bad person Derek?" His voice was hollow and

raspy. My large head swung back and forth and I licked him on the cheek. "Am I a bad werewolf?" I whimpered and held him close. His body was racked with sobs as I carried

him back to the packs home. I watched Stiles over the next few weeks, his entire body thinning. He refused to eat anymore. I could only watch as he traveled down a road of

self destruction. I wanted to intervene, but he wouldn't talk to me anymore. The only person he even wanted to talk to was Scott, and Scott wasn't here twenty four seven.

Finally the full moon came and I set up the rest of the ceremony. Stiles didn't even cooperate when it came time to go outside. He made himself dead weight.

"I know you don't want to be my mate anymore, but its halfway done. There isn't anything you can do Stiles." My voice tried to reassure him, but he only scooted away. I

leaned down and I cupped my hands around his face. "If I could take it back I would. If I could prevent myself from ever interfering with your life I would. If I could take back

the bite I would. But I could never take back my love Stiles. You are my soul mate, and I know this wasn't in your life plan but you have to know deep down inside that you

still love me." Stiles refused to make eye contact. "You are the sunshine in my night, you are the little red to my wolf, and last but not least but you are my Stiles." I kissed

him sensually. "Please don't take your pain out on love." Finally he looked at me, "I know you balance out the aspects of my personality, but I don't feel like me. You

pronounce your love for Stiles, but I don't feel like Stiles. I feel like a monster Derek." Tears flooded into both of our eyes. "One mistake doesn't automatically strip you of

your human status. You're still Stiles right here." I pointed to his heart. "And no matter what is on the outside, the inside is always the same." I brought him to my chest and

we cried together. He finally stopped sniffling and looked at me, "So does this mean I can be your mate?" I gently put him on the ground. "Nothing would make me happier."

I smiled and finally the moon rose. The chants of old were recited and we finally met in the center of the circle. Our hands met and we were bonded until the die one of us

dies. "I knew it." He whispered into my ear. My chuckle surprised me, "Knew what?" Our hands met again and we slowly danced around the circle. "I knew I was attractive to

gay guys." This time my laugh rang out across the clearing. "You truly are my sun Stiles." Somehow we both knew that this was what it would have ended like anyway. "You

said earlier that you thought if you never pronounced your love for me I would've gone off and had a different life with a family and wife." His smile faded, "I think you were

wrong. I've always known I loved you, it just took a while for me to realize it." My hands reached around and grabbed him by the waist. "I'm glad you realized it. I would've

died if I ever saw you fall in love with someone else and lived happily ever after." His look changed, "You don't think we'll have a happily ever after?" He stopped and looked

at me. "True love isn't about a happily ever after, its about facing life's challenges with the one person who can help you through it and make you a better person." I didn't

want to squash any of Stiles's dreams. "Why do you always make so much sense?" He nuzzled back into my chest. "Because I've had years to think about this." I looked at

him seriously. "Years without you." I held him closer. "Now you have me forever." After he said that I knew I would have my happily ever after.

Yea, life likes to give us all a kick in the pants sometimes, but we all learn to deal with it and move on. It doesn't always make sense, but love is a brilliant and wonderful

enigma in the human experience. You might not always get the girl, or the boy, but life moves on. I never thought life would throw me a bone, but I, Derek Hale, got my man.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you want me to write a small epilogue just give me a small shoutout and I will give it a second chapter. Have a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
